


Hide and Seek

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character, Fanvid, Gen, HP - Freeform, Video, dumbledore - Freeform, gen - Freeform, snape - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dream-like video attempting to capture Harry's mindset of confusion and fear about the events in the Astronomy Tower during Half Blood Prince</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Pairing:** None  
 **File Size:** 29 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Hide and Seek"  
 **Artist:** Imogen Heap  
 **Summary:** A dream-like video attempting to capture Harry's mindset of confusion and fear about the events in the Astronomy Tower during _Half Blood Prince_  
 **Warning:** None

[Download Hide and Seek](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Hide%20and%20%20Seek.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Hide and Seek on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2006/11/01/hide-and-seek/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Hide%20and%20%20Seek.wmv)


End file.
